1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a package substrate on which multiple electronic components are mounted.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 06-53349 describes a multichip module substrate. According Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 06-53349, two LSIs are mounted on one substrate. The two LSIs are connected by wiring layers, and the wiring layers are depicted in different insulating layers. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.